Moonlight Savior
by Zelkova1224
Summary: A young Eevee suffers with no one seeming to care. However, a certain midnight blue haired and black cat eared human appears and changes this Eevee's life forever. Umbreon's POV of The Dragon Emperor: Rise of an Empire. Multiple crossovers. Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

It was dark inside the bedroom I was in. The only lighting in the room was the light from the moon. The only sound inside the room was the light and steady breathing of a sleeping form next to me. I turn my gaze to the sleeping form. The form was a young human. Well, maybe not as young as many Pokémon like me are used to meeting but still young. He had Midnight blue hair and black cat ears. Behind his closed eyelids were bright silver eyes. He was my trainer, my partner, my best friend. My life has changed so much since he came into my life and I love every moment of it. A small smile creeps on my face as I look at the sleeping face of the human I have come to care for so much. It's not just me too, all of the Pokémon he has caught care for him dearly. He was kind and caring to all of us. I've seen how other trainers treat their Pokémon but he takes the role of our trainer to a new level. Unlike many trainers back in our old world, he does everything himself when it comes to caring for us. He personalizes our food and sweets just to our liking while other trainers usually just buy a store brand. Some trainers know how to make either food or sweets but not both to the extent as our trainer.

While he is kind and caring to us, anything that has ever crossed him was met with a force that many Pokémon only dream of. That is another thing that makes him different than most trainers as well. He could take on anything and come out on top unharmed. A lesson I learned the day I met him. My smile broadened at the thought of the time we met. It was the day my life changed forever and the day that it became an everlasting adventure. That day was originally supposed to be the worst day of my life but he made it one of the best.

 **2 Year Ago**

I silently crept down an alleyway while searching my surroundings. I was making sure I was not spotted by a certain group of humans that have been tormenting me for a while now. I don't know what I did to make them angry but I was determined not to let myself be seen. Seeing no sign of the three trainers I run across the street to the alleyway across from me. I walk through the alleyway and peak out in one direction. When I see no one I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, look at what we have here."

I felt my heart sink; I knew that menacing voice very well. I whip my head around and my eyes widen in fear as I see the three trainers I wanted to avoid.

"It's that pathetic Eevee again. It must really like being punished." The leader said gaining a sadistic smile on his face. I try to run back to where I came but I did not get far as the leader kicked me. I scream in pain as I'm thrown into the air and I land in the alleyway.

"Please, Someone…help me." I weakly try to get my feet to try and get away. As I was about to get to my feet, another kick connected to my stomach and I'm thrown into the wall. I heard the three laugh at my pain as they walk towards me.

"Pathetic…just pathetic. No wonder you don't have a trainer. No trainer would want a weakling such as you. So how about we do you a favor and toughen you up." The three continued to beat on me as I scream for help. But no matter how much I screamed no one came. I was told by many other Pokémon that visit the town with their trainers that humans where kind and that one of these days that one would come and take me on an amazing journey to see the world. Oh, how they lied to me. Not one human came to my rescue. Not one cared for me as I was beat up and verbally insulted. Even as I stumble in the streets after I was beaten up of multiple occasions by these three, no one came to my aid. They would all ignore me and continue to walk away without as much as a glance. How could humans be so cruel? Weren't they supposed to be kind to Pokémon? As I took the abuse, all I could think about is escaping this nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

The three trainers finally left laughing away as I lay there battered. I hear their laughter and footsteps grow quieter as they leave. Once everything was quiet I attempt to get back on my paws. It hurts so much. Once I finally get back up, I limp along out of the alleyway.

'I can't take this anymore.'

I limp through the streets and once again no one bothered to help me. I was tired of being ignored and being tormented. I was done with this town! I limp towards the forest, my last hope of freedom from this nightmare. I knew the dangers of leaving the town. But what else could I do? I didn't even know any more if the town was more dangerous that the forest. I enter the forest and just continue straight, not really paying much attention to where I was going. I just wanted to get away from that town. From the nightmare of torment that I have been living for months.

I heard the snap of a branch ahead of me. I stop and look up. I was paralyzed with fear. In front of me was a human. He was around the age of my tormentors. I stare into his eyes trying to see what his intentions were but I could not tell what they were. He suddenly moves and lowers himself on one knee and sticks his hand out. An attempt to get me to come closer. I look at his hand uncertain of what to do. This was the first time a human has noticed me without any sort of violence. The Human seems to pick up on my hesitance.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." He said.

The tone in his voice took me off guard. It was so soft. It was the tone of voice I hear humans say with their own Pokémon.

"I don't know..."  I said softly not very sure what to do.

"It's ok, trust me." The human says once again still in that soft tone. Hearing that tone made me want to trust him but I was still hesitant.

"Umm, ok" I very carefully limp towards the human. Still scared of him and hoping he doesn't suddenly kick me like my tormentors. I sniff his hand trying to senses his intentions. I felt no hostilities from him, but there was something there. Was that worry?

'Was he worried about me?'

As soon as that though left my head I got an urge in my body. I let that urge happen and I surprise myself when I nuzzled his hand. I heard the human let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you lie down so I can see your injuries?" The Human asked me with a soft smile. I look into his eyes once again. His golden eyes were so soft. They were filled with a kindness I have never seen before. I've only see the eyes of my tormentors. Their eyes were cold and sinister. But his eyes were nothing like theirs. For the first time in my life, I actually felt safe near a human. I do as he says and laid down where I was. It hurt to do so. He began to touch me softly, seeing all the bruises and cuts from the physical abuse I suffered from not too long ago. As he took note of my injuries he seemed to be thinking to himself.

"There made by Humans." A different voice suddenly says. Over the human's shoulder, something materializes. It looked spiky and white in color. It had a single blue eye and no visible mouth.

'Was that his Pokémon?'

"That kind of thing sickens me." I heard the human say in a hostile tone. I look to the human and his eyes lost its warmth. It was replaced with anger. The sight of my tormentors came back to me and I began to panic. He seemed to pick up on my fear.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. Did humans do this to you?" As quickly as that anger in his eyes arrived, it left and was once again replaced with its original warm glow. I calmed down seeing that gaze. Being reminded about my tormentors I shift my gaze to the ground and nod slightly. The human suddenly takes out a bag and starts to apply some sort of cream and bandages onto me. I looked up to him thankfully. He didn't see my look as he gets up and goes near a tree. He takes out a sharp object and starts to cut into it. Once he cut a hole in the tree, he walks back over to me and picks me up and gently puts me in the hold he just cut. This was the first time a human cared for me and I just met this human. He was about to get up and walk away.

"Where are you going?" I ask weakly. I was worried that he was about to leave me. The thought of the one human to care about me to suddenly leave for some reason mad me sad. The human seemed to understand my concern as he kneels to my level again. He extends his and gently scratches behind my ear.

'This feels so good!'

I end up letting out a croon at his touch. After a few seconds he starts to retract his hand and I nuzzle his hand in protest. I look up at him and see that he had a small smile on his face and his eyes were glowing so much brighter than before.

'Please…don't leave me alone.'

I silently beg him not to leave. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I didn't want to lose the one friend I just made.

"I'll be back, ok? For now just rest." Hearing those words made my heart soar.

'He's coming back!'

"Come back soon." I say in return, happy that he was coming back. He smirks and places two things in the tree beside me. A bowl of water and a weird looking berry. He then proceeds to stand up and walk in the direction of the town I escaped from. Now all alone, I look at the strange berry he left. It was nothing I have seen before. It was red and round. Choosing to be better safe than sorry, I leave the strange food alone and went ahead and drank the water. After I was done I decided to take a nap to past the time and wait for my new found friend to return.


End file.
